Permission
by snitchygirl
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was raised as a gentleman and for that he knows he must do this in order to win her heart. Even though it means he must take down his pride.
1. Chapter 1

Hibari Kyoya **loves her**.

At first, he would never care about that girl. To him, she was merely a herbivore. She always needed constant support from a man he hated most. Furthermore, she was not even a student of Namimori middle school initially. He would have never associated with her if not because she is another guardian of that brown haired brat.

But, several experiences fighting side by side with her (and the others) have taught him that this girl is strong enough, not only to defend herself but also her families. Indeed she's strong because she has not only one but two families to protect. Everytime she finished her business with that Sawada boy, she would always come back to her other precious persons. Even after that freak illusionist sent her off to Namimori middle school, she would constantly drop by at Kokuyou just to have a chat with them. And Hibari Kyoya, who always saw her from the school roof, knew this.

She was quirky and aloof, a girl who has problem expressing herself. And that's why Hibari found himself surprised when she offered him a band-aid right after an exhausting battle. It was a long fight, and he just wanted to go home to tend all the scratches he got. She was with the others all along but her capabilities did not enquire her to do direct contact with enemies. Hence, she can't help but feeling sorry for their wounds. And being a kind hearted girl like always, she did all she can to nurse them. But, she couldn't do it to the cloud guardian. Knowing this, she offered band aid just to him. Smiling shyly while hoping he also would get well soon, because she knew he would. And her smile somehow lasts much longer in his mind.

Years later, Hibari Kyoya opinion of her has only slightly changed. She might have more than decent combat ability, yet she still dependent to other which cause her to stay in his herbivore category. But **this time**, he wants to be the man she depends on.

When he told her his feeling just couple days ago, he knew that this now elegant woman who stood right in front of him has mutual feeling for him. She didn't speak any words, she only smiled, like she did when he started to realize her presence, but her violet eyes explained everything. Just with it, Hibari Kyoya knew there's still one thing he has to do.

That's why he's here, right in the middle of Kokuyou Land. He walks calmly to one of the abandoned buildings and stops precisely in front of its grand door. The usual Hibari Kyoya would march in and undoubtly made several deadly havocs. But this is not one of those cases. Hibari Kyoya was raised as a gentleman. And as a gentleman, he knew he must keep his cool at this specific time. He knock the door and as clearly as possible says,

"This is Hibari Kyoya. I request to speak to Rokudo Mukurou."


	2. Chapter 2

Rokudo Mukuro is far from being ignorant. As an illusionist, and a cunning one that is, he's intelligently perceptive. He knew that today will come, long before his precious Chrome came with traces of happy tears in her eyes just two days ago. It was barely visible, but Mukuro, being as observant as always, could see it clearly like an open page.

So when the infamous cloud guardian pays him a visit, he's not surprised at all.

"Fufufufu… Look what we have here…" Mukuro says in a taunting tone.

"Hibari Kyoya. What does a man like you want to do here? Searching… something, perhaps? Mmm?"

Hibari stays silent. His mind is racing in between finding appropriate words to say and holding the urgency to just bite the illusionist to death. Mukuro finds Hibari's reaction is amusing and decides to wait while watching this rare sight.

When Hibari finally manages to find the seemingly perfect words, Mukuro doesn't say anything. The smile on his face is still there, yet his gaze grows sharpen, directed to the head of the Foundation. He walks closer to Hibari, much closer until the gap between their eyes was nothing but an inch.

"It seems I can't hear you from the distance. What did you just say? . .Cloud Guardian?" Nothing's changed on Mukuro face, but his voice, which now has turned into something like hissing, and his suppression on each word is surely sounds venomous, even Hibari feels a little shiver down to his spine.

"You heard what I said, I don't need to repeat it" says Hibari in a steady voice.

"Oya… Oya.. You're being not so polite now, you know? Repeating your words won't do you any harm."

"Hnn.."

"Fufufu… We can do this all day long you know. It's your choice."

Hibari lets out a long pause, and then says "Mukuro, from today on let me be the one protecting Nagi."

Mukuro steps back because of the words, his heterochromatic eyes widen upon hearing it. Surprise is imprinted on his face but is quickly replaced by the usual smirk he wears.

"Tch, you're so troublesome. Who do you think you are? As long as there are me and the others, her family, she doesn't need your protection. Let me remind you, she is a capable warrior right now. And it's **me** who taught her how to fight."

"I know" Hibari nods, still maintain his calm.

Mukuro looks at him cautiously, wondering why the other man agrees so easily, it never happens before.

"But if it's me, I won't let her fight in the first place."

With this, Rokudo Mukuro gets really pissed off. His trident suddenly shows up from thin air. The smile now vanishes. He says "Then prove it, Hibari Kyoya. Fight me."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of you who has kindly visited, favorited,and reviewed it. It really made my day after loads of paperwork.

I found a little trouble writing this chapter. Who know that writing fighting scenes could be this hard? In the end, the fighting shows up less than I expected.

And sorry for the grammar mistakes. I hope you all still understand what I wrote. Fufufu..

* * *

CLANG! Tonfa and trident are clashing. In a short moment, Hibari Kyoya can feel the vibration running through his veins. And in this short time, Hibari Kyoya is reminded that his enemy is a formidable opponent. Mukuro is an excellent illusion caster, but at the same time, he never lacks of physical strength.

"What? Still hesitate to fight me, Kyoya? Nobody's here but me." Mukuro says in a darkened tone while pushing the other to the corner of the room.

"I came here with good intention, Rokudo." says Hibari defending with his tonfas.

"Too late for that, I guess."

"Don't force me, I warn you…"

"Let's see. I doubt you can beat me. Not with your half hearted will."

"Hnn…" Hibari is still in defense mode.

"People say that you are Vongola's strongest guardian. Right now, I don't see any man here close to that title. I just see… what's your favorite term once again? Aah… Yes. A herbivore."

HIbari glares at him, but he's standing still and doesn't make any significant movement aside from his defense.

Mukuro observes his opponent carefully. Why doesn't he try to counter his attack? Mukuro can sense the burning desire to fight seeps steadily from Hibari, no matter how hard he try to suppress it. Something is holding the skylark back. What is it? He wants to know. Maybe, he should put a little trigger to find out.

So, Mukuro stop attacking, and turn backward.

"Your presence is of no use, Kyoya. You don't even deserve my illusions. Get lost from here. You ruin my sight." He shifted his gaze away from him.

"No."

"What an arrogance answer coming from your mouth. You came here uninvited, told me a ridiculous joke, and even acted almighty. I wonder what that useless girl sees in you."

Fusshh! A chain come out from the end of Hibari's tonfa and slices the air, only an inch away from Mukuro's temple. People other than the pineapple haired illusionist would surely spend some time at the hospital if hit by it.

"You're gone too far, Rokudo." Hibari retracted the chain.

Now, feeling an intensely killing aura from his behind, Mukuro Rokudo looks back. Hibari has now released his full power.

"Oya… Getting serious now?" He prepares his trident.

"She's not useless. You should know it better." Hibari charges forward.

_Fast. This man is fast_. Mukuro thinks while avoiding Hibari's attacks. Even just with one tonfa, his attacks is as deadly as it can be. It's clean, fast, and purposeful. Not even a single movement wasted.

"Fufufu… It's kinda awesome what a mere woman can do to you."

"Shut up." Hibari launches a direct hit to Mukuro's head but the illusionist manages to dodge it.

"Let me guess… Chrome told you not to hurt me, didn't she? So you won't attack me before."

Hibari doesn't answer, he continues his attacks.

"Fufufu.. You're such a man with honor you know? But you broke your promise just right now."

"Even if I kill you now, you'll probably just find another body to possess. She'll deal with it."

"Fufufu… Cold blooded like always. Yet, who says you can kill me? I've defeated you once, remember?" smirk shows up again on his face even though the situation now does not favor him. Hibari continuous attack left him almost no space or time to fight back.

"I've improved" is the answer he gives and with it Hibari ready to serve his final blow directed to Mukuro's heart, when suddenly…

"NOOO! Mukuro sama!" Chrome appears from nowhere and charges to Mukuro providing shield for the man who she once and always owes her life with.

Hibari Kyoya is well known for attacking fast. So fast that some of his enemies swear that they didn't even see who's attacking them. But sometimes, and especially in time like this, fast is never good.

Hibari can't stop the attack. The razor-sharp chain equipped tonfa pierces through her heart, wetting his hand with the blood-smelling red liquid. For a short time, Hibari felt like the time has stopped. It felt like a ridiculously long time when a pair of violet eyes, one is covered with a skull-patterned eye patch, look at him with unspoken questions and disenchantment.

And silence fall between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari Kyoya could not take his eyes from the fresh red stains that stick in his hand. It feels warm, and yet… it feels wrong. Slowly, he averts his gaze to the now-lifeless body of a woman that still linger covering his opponent. The said man drenched in a pool of blood coming from the same spot where Hibari has landed his final strike. Mukuro can't help but stunned at this sight. He sees Hibari with a look of disbelief.

"You… To think that you're able to do this…" said Mukuro in a soft, husky voice.

"How…" Hibari replies, anger is now started to rise within him.

"You surely have improved. I see…"

"You…" Hibari continues. _This man is unforgivable._

Once again, a smirk appears on Mukuro's face, "Congratulation, Kyoya. You win."

That's it. Hibari Kyoya can't stand anymore. Not even once in his life, he wants to bite someone to death like he feels right now. For **_this_**, Rokudo Mukuro shall pay and so he suddenly surges towards the pineapple haired man, feeling nothing but the desire to beat him down. There's no way he's going to miss this time.

Hibari swing his tonfa directly to Mukuro…

But, the tonfa never hit anyone, or anything, for there's nothing left but purple mists.

Hibari, unaffected by what had just happened, said "Come out! Let's finish this."

"Fufufufu… What a scary person you are, Kyoya." A small laugh was heard from behind his back. He turns around, just to see the owner of that unsettling laugh stood there, unharmed, and look as alive as he can be. The blood which just previously wet his clothes is nowhere to be found. Same goes with the one that once flooding Hibari's hand.

"Tell me, Kyoya. Do you like that one?" Mukuro teased the black haired man who now throwing him a death glares that even deadlier than usual.

Hibari hissed, "Don't you dare use such a lowly trick like that ever again!"

"Fufufufu… As expected from the Vongola's strongest guardian, I will surely be disappointed if you failed to notice that. See… You're not the only one improving these past few years. How did that feel, the blood dripping from your hands? Convincing enough?"

"Tch…"

"Tell me Cloud Guardian, how do you know that it was just illusion? I managed to replicate Chrome's presence and aura perfectly but you don't even stop your attack knowing that she is on your way."

"The ring."

"Pardon?"

"She's not wearing the ring I gave her when I proposed."

"Aah… I see…" Mukuro just nodded in understanding. "Come to think of it, she did wear a ring the last time she came here."

HIbari stays still, "So what's your answer?"

"Didn't I already say? You win. In fact, you already won at the moment you stepped in."

"…"

"Hibari Kyoya. The man of the Vongola everybody fears the most. Who on earth would think that you would come to this abandoned land, throwing away all your pride, just to ask me a permission to marry my precious Chrome?"

"I don't like it though."

"Neither do I."

"But I have to. She considers you as her family."

"Fufufufu... Not just me. We all are. She's like my little sister. I can't let her be taken by someone that's just half-heartedly willing to protect her. But if it's you, I can rest assured."

"…"

"Take care of her. And do remember Kyoya, just once, once I hear she suffers because of you, you better be ready for I'll hunt you down and crush you."

"I'll remember that."

With that spoken, Hibari Kyoya bends his back in a ninety degree angle and makes his exit.

Mukuro Rokudo waits until the skylark's shadow is no longer seen.

"Well, how's that? I didn't go overboard didn't I?" says Mukuro to a lady who watches all that happened from behind the curtain in the darker side of the room.

"Arigatou, Mukuro-sama." The lady smiles her most gracious one.

* * *

So, that's it. The last chapter. Thank you for all of you who kindly read this story. ^_^


End file.
